Ted
Summary Theodore Theophilus Julian Edward Wilper, or Ted, is the oldest of the trio, around 16, looking after everything and doing the washing and all that. Personality Ted is a shy, intelligent and responsible older brother who does all the chores for his siblings, Fred and Bobby. He is the most sensible one, calculating the consequences of each action and trying not to get involved in any adventures and mostly the voice of reason for Fred and Bobby. Ted loves doing the chores around the house, cooking, cleaning and all sorts. His wide range of domestic capabilities source from the hundreds of odd-jobs he had to work at to support his brothers and avoid having to go to Madam Scratching's Orphanage after their parents disappeared. He no longer had to work after they received a huge fortune from their also-missing Uncle through the post. Ted is portrayed as peace-loving and just wishes to have a quiet, relaxed environment where he can sit and read his favourite books (most prominently A BOOK by Anne Orther). In the most recent episodes, there are occurrences where Ted does not appear at all in Fred and Bobby's wild adventures, as he obviously has learnt never to interfere unless he wants to get into another mess. However, Ted is not always a boring, stay-at-home person, as he is sometimes the main cause of some of the adventures, such as The Funfair or Ring For Nonsense where it was actually he that suggested they should go somewhere. With a strong passion for baking, Ted is a naturally skilled chef. He has been shown to be able to cook many meals, and also can bake a variety of different pastries. According to the series bible and the episode The Funfair, Ted likes the seaside because of it's excellent fish and chips. He can also be easily frightened, as shown when he was scared of a cat in The Big Bedtime Bear Befuddle. He is characterised for his overreactive panic attacks, such as not being able to find their room in Ring For Nonsense. Ted also has vertigo (fear of heights), as seen in The Funfair where he was terrified at the long-distance he was up the ladder. As shown in Court Calamities, Ted has been shown to always have a positive view on his brothers' behaviour, and goes to great extents to prove it. He managed to provide a convincing and intelligent case on only a few points that earned his brothers their freedom of charges in the court, something completely different to the way he normally can't say anything at all when under pressure. Despite being only 16, Ted is very inept with modern technology, the possible reason for this being that modern technology was not introduced in Smileton until 2009, which would have been fairly late in Ted’s life. This contrasts with Fred, who has absolute knowledge over computers and computer systems, while in The Big Mix Ted couldn’t even work out how to type on the keyboard. Appearance When he was younger, he used to have freckles on his cheeks and prominently wore a brown Herringbone Newsboy cap, not unlike Fred and his baseball cap. Ted still wears this hat, but only during the Winter. The reason for his loss of attention for it could represent how his younger-self's insecurity has since vanished. When he is sleeping he wears green striped pyjamas. The most noted thing about Ted is his large height. He is even taller than the rest of the adults in Smileton, and has to duck to enter certain doorways. According to Fred, he has always been tall, but this could just be perception. Ted has been shown to be very anti-athletic, and even though he not overweight, he despises running, and walks in most situations. However, his walk is enough for even Fred to have to run to keep up. Financial Status As far as financial terms go, Ted is technically a millionaire, with £10,000,000 deposited in his account at the age of 10 in 2009 from Uncle Zach’s savings from working for Smile Tv following his parents’ disappearance. Due to this, Ted does not have to work at a job, however he is always looking for bargains and discounts and other opportunities to save or make money. Relationships Ted keeps a mainly passive relationship with Fred and Bobby, only berating them or telling them off if they do something morally wrong. Despite that they have been gone a long time, Ted is still very attached to his parents, and misses them the most out of his siblings. He keeps a collection of photographs and other memorabilia related to them privately locked away in his own box, which he calls “Memories From The Past” (referenced by the title of the episode it was featured in), which he has gathered since their disappearance in 2009. Trivia * He wears a green t-shirt (#66CC33). * In The Funfair, it is shown that he (and presumably the rest of his brothers) wears light brown lace-up shoes. * He can play the piano, as evident in The 3 Brothers Play A Tune and The 3 Brothers Christmas Special Thing. * He owns a car and can drive, although he does not like to. * With calculation to the show's current time (2014), Ted was born in 1998. Category:The Brothers Category:Characters